Don't break me
by like a falling star
Summary: [ExT] He's afraid to touch her, for fear that she will shatter...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I have decided that I really, really like the style of writing of some authors. Particularly-  
  
B.Na Ekai Ungson Suppi-chan Care Chelle-sama  
  
-- Therefore I highly recommend that you go read their fics. Oh dear- I sound completely weird.  
  
  
  
Don't break me By like a falling star  
  
  
  
I see your shadow move like silk against the dead of night. I see you tonight as I do every night. Every night, watching you watch me.  
  
Why do you hide yourself?  
  
You think that I don't know.  
  
I do.  
  
I see you every night. Standing on the edge of the balcony, watching silently as ever, watching me.  
  
I do see. But as always, I pretend. It's the only way I can see you.  
  
Night is your home, darkness your comfort. It is in this dusky solace that you let yourself be discovered.  
  
In daylight, you are concealed; I am blind. In pale glow of the moon, you are revealed; I see again.  
  
As always, I wonder what you are thinking of, what you see when you look at me.  
  
As always, I wonder. But as always, I never find out.  
  
And I never find out why-do you love me too much to come too near?  
  
You are hidden, always hiding. A mystery, nothing but a shadow.  
  
You watch me.  
  
And I know.  
  
I want you too.  
  
So why do you hide?  
  
Don't break me- please come closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
You are so near, yet so far.  
  
I see you, as I do every night, brushing your long, dark hair. Swift, deliberate, calculated strokes, a guarded look in your eyes. Guarded, even in the familiarity of your bedroom.  
  
Why do you hide yourself?  
  
You are open, smiling, always polite. But it is all a lie.  
  
I come every night. I watch you, intent on uncovering your secrets. I want to know more, so that I can love you more. Yet it is ironic that it is this fog of mystery, this blanket of obscurity that draws me to you.  
  
I long to whisper your name; will you turn, or run away?  
  
I long to reach out and touch you; will you smile, or flinch and shrug me off?  
  
I cannot call out your name.  
  
I cannot reach out and touch you.  
  
If I do so, I will taint you. I will mar your pure soul. You will be broken beneath my hands.  
  
I cannot risk that.  
  
You are an angel, my only comfort in the dark of night, my only reassurance that there is something worth living for.  
  
So near, yet so far.  
  
Don't tell me your secrets; let me guess.  
  
Don't tell me even when I fail to; whisper them to me, trust me, and let your tears fall.  
  
Hide no longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun." Softly spoken.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Eriol-kun."  
  
"You knew." A startling revelation.  
  
"Come here."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Please come." More insistent now.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"She's out of town."  
  
A step into the room.  
  
"Why are you afraid?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Why are you afraid?" She was hurt.  
  
"I won't lie."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"You scare me."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"You. are like glass." He was being honest.  
  
"How so?" Mildly pondering.  
  
"Fragile." There was no other way to put it.  
  
"You believe so?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Come here."  
  
A brave step forward.  
  
"Don't be afraid." A heartbreakingly beautiful voice endeared him forward.  
  
Palm to palm, "You shouldn't do this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It isn't good for you."  
  
Face to face now. "Please come closer."  
  
"Don't do this." Still, he moved a step closer to her.  
  
Her eyes beckoned him.  
  
"You are like glass." He countered.  
  
"Without you, I will shatter."  
  
He understood. "I won't leave." Closer still.  
  
"I trust you," In all honesty. "Don't break me."  
  
The words were lost in the meeting of lips. 


	2. explanations

Don't Break Me  
  
By like a falling star  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, some ppl didn't get the last part of the story. It was a little jumbled, just a bunch of dialogue by Eriol and Tomoyo. What's in this chapter is part of what you'll find in chapter one, only a much simpler, summarized versh, just to let you know exactly who's saying what.  
  
*explanations*  
  
  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun." Softly spoken. [spoken by Tomoyo, T]  
  
"Don't do that." [spoken by Eriol, E]  
  
"Eriol-kun." [T]  
  
"You knew." A startling revelation. [E]  
  
"Come here." [T]  
  
A pause. [that's Eriol pausing]  
  
"Please come." More insistent now. [T]  
  
"Your mother." [E]  
  
"She's out of town." [T]  
  
A step into the room. [Eriol is stepping from the balcony into the room]  
  
"Why are you afraid?" [T]  
  
"I'm not." [E]  
  
"Liar." [T]  
  
"So what if I am?" [E]  
  
"Why are you afraid?" She was hurt. [T]  
  
"I won't lie." [E]  
  
"Then why?" [T]  
  
"You scare me." [E]  
  
"I do?" [T]  
  
"You. are like glass." He was being honest. [E]  
  
"How so?" Mildly pondering. [T]  
  
"Fragile." There was no other way to put it. [E]  
  
"You believe so?" [T]  
  
"I know." [E]  
  
"Come here." [T]  
  
A brave step forward. [Eriol steps forward]  
  
"Don't be afraid." A heartbreakingly beautiful voice endeared him forward. [T]  
  
Palm to palm, "You shouldn't do this." [E]  
  
"Why not?" [T]  
  
"It isn't good for you." [E]  
  
Face to face now. "Please come closer." [T]  
  
"Don't do this." Still, he moved a step closer to her. [E]  
  
Her eyes beckoned him.  
  
"You are like glass." He countered. [E]  
  
"Without you, I will shatter." [T]  
  
He understood. "I won't leave." Closer still. [E]  
  
"I trust you," In all honesty. "Don't break me." [T]  
  
The words were lost in the meeting of lips. 


End file.
